A definitive research project has not yet been selected, therefore, current activities are focused on completing the didactic requirements for this program as well as spending a limited time in the Graduate Prosthodontic Clinic. A project involving the determination of the early osteoblast response to the effect of varying uniaxial strains on coated and uncoated implant surfaces is of great interest to Dr. Rigsby and background work related to this topic has been initiated. The major objective of this study would be develop and refine cell culture methodologies to provide a highly focused, yet comprehensive biomechanical characterization of the bone tissue and cellular response to controlled mechanical strain. A cell culture study of this nature would afford the opportunity to study the basic mechanisms osteoblastic activity initiation. Currently, a pilot project (Special Topics) is in the works to determine which osteoblast cell line would be appropriate for the study mentioned above. This pilot study is being done under the guidance of Dr. Charley Prince in the department of Biochemistry.